supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikin Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the Ikin Family." Rowan: "I'm 14 years old. I don't need (bleep)ing rules!" Jillian: "What's this I hear about you and Francis smoking pot?" Announcer: "Whose 14-year-old son sneaks out of the house at night to go to a friend's house to do drugs." Jillian: "You're grounded for three weeks." Rowan: "MOM!!!" Announcer: "Single mom Jillian has lost control of her teenage son who disrespects her, and 5-year-old daughter Kenisha feels left out." Announcer: "Can Jo get this family back on track before things get worse?" Rowan: "I HATE YOU!!!" Submission Reel see an African-American woman in the reel ???: "Hi, I'm Jillian, and we're the Ikin family! I'm a single mom of two kids, Rowan who's 14 and Kenisha who's 5 1/2. I've been a single mom since...it happened. Rowan has been very rebellious lately, I have no idea what to do with him." is seen with a bottle of beer in his hand Jillian: "Kenisha is a sweet, well-behaved little girl and she has an upcoming birthday party." Observation Jo: "It was 11:30am and Rowan had just got home from his friend's house, where he was supposed to be studying, but the friend's mother told Jillian a different story." Friend's mother on Phone: "Those boys, Rowan and Francis were out smoking weed." Jillian: "WHAT?!?" Jillian: "I couldn't believe what I heard. My son doing drugs." Jillian: "I feel like I've lost control of him? I don't know what to do." Jo: "When Mom confronted Rowan about it, boy did he lose it!" Jillian: "Rowan Garret Ikin!" Rowan: "WHAT?!?" Jo: "Rowan was busted big time!" Jillian: "What's this I hear about you and Francis smoking pot?" Rowan: "It wasn't us, mom. We were studying." Jo: "Then all of a sudden, Jillian got madder and madder." Jillian: "Don't you be lying to me, Rowan! Francis' mother called and told me that she saw you smoking dope!" Rowan: "I DIDN'T (bleep)ING DO ANY OF THAT!!! STOP BEING SUCH A NAGGING HOUSEWIFE!" Jillian: "Hey, you watch your mouth, young man!" Rowan: "Shut your mouth, (bleep)!" Jo: "Jillian and Rowan argued for at least an hour." is in her bedroom having a tea party with her Barbie dolls when she hears shouting in another room Kenisha: "I was in my room playing with my Barbie dolls when I heard mommy and Rowan arguing." Jo: "All right. I have seen and heard enough. Jillian, I will see you tomorrow morning, bright and early, for a parent meeting." walks down the hallway and sees Kenisha's bedroom door cracked open Jo: "Hi." Kenisha: "Hi. I could hear Rowan and mommy yelling about something. But I don't know what. It was pretty loud in there." Parent Meeting Jo: "Yesterday's observation was absolutely shocking. You and Rowan argued for two hours. TWO hours??" Jillian: "I know. I feel like he's against me, and that he doesn't love me anymore." Jo: "You've got to take charge. Otherwise, Rowan will be in jail." Jillian: "He had been rebelling against me ever since my husband, Daniel, died in a motorcycle accident last year." Jo: "Take charge Jillian. Not only for yourself, but for Rowan as well." Jillian: "All right." Jo: "I also spoke to Kenisha yesterday. She also told she is feeling left out due to you dealing with your son." Teaching Begins Lose What You Like Chart Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce the 'Lose What You Like Chart', Jillian." Jillian: "I think that chart sounds like a great idea. It sounds very effective and it should've been used and done if I had known about this a long time ago." Jo: "Look, Rowan. This is the 'Lose What You Like Chart'. If you break the rules, like sneaking out at night to smoke pot, talking nonsense to me, or something like that, then you're going to lose whatever you like, such as hanging out with your friends, skateboarding, TV, your MP3 player, your iPhone, your XBOX One, or your laptop computer..." Rowan: "I'm 14 years old. I don't need (bleep)ing rules!" Jillian: "Rowan, you better watch your language, otherwise I'm taking away your cell phone. Do you understand?" Kenisha's 6th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was a birthday party for Kenisha, who was having a Brave-themed party, and she invited all her friends from her kindergarten class." friends arrive Kenisha: "Stacie, Melody, Kelly, Lilly, Lucy, hi! Come on in!" see Kenisha dressed in a Melinda costume Jillian: "Hello girls! Welcome to my daughter's party! Help yourselves to some bear claws. We'll do some archery shortly." Jo: "But where was Rowan? He was supposed to be celebrating his little sister's birthday." is with his friends from college - Nicole, Francis, Mary, Tommy, Sione, James, Alison, Theresa, Fernanda, Alex and Corey. They are chilling at Fernanda's house Jo: "It is nice to see that Kenisha is having fun with her friends on her birthday. But where is her brother and what is he up to?" Jillian: "That's what I'd like to know." dials Rowan's cell phone number Jillian: "Rowan? Where are you? Pick up!" Rowan: "Hello?" Jillian: " " Naughty Tent Jo: "Today, I'd like to introduce the Naughty Tent, Jillian. This is where Rowan will be confined if he behaves unacceptably." is playing with her new doll she got for her birthday comes over to Kenisha Rowan: "Kenisha! That doll you are playing with is for babies!" Kenisha: "No it isn't. Please don't bother me. Mommy!" Jo: "Rowan began bothering her little sister. So I stepped in." Jo: "Rowan, this is your warning. If you don't stop bothering your little sister, your mother will discipline you in the Naughty Tent." Rowan: (to Kenisha) "Shut up, you dumb little (bleep)!" Jo: "However, Rowan didn't listen, and therefore, he was disciplined." Jillian: "Rowan, COME HERE!!!" is confined to the Naughty Tent confiscates Rowan's iPhone Jillian: "Rowan, you have been confined to this tent because you were intimidating your sister. Now you stay here for 14 minutes and think about your actions. In addition to that, you're grounded for three weeks. No iPhone, no Xbox One, nothing." Rowan: "MOM!!!" Jillian: "Not another word." walks away Rowan: "UUUGGGHH, I HATE YOU!!!!" Drug Testing at Home Jo: "The next day, I bought Saliva drug test kit and a Pharmatech At-Home Drug Test for Jillian, so she could detect whether or not Rowan is on drugs." Jo: "I'd like to introduce these home drug testing to you, Jillian. That way, it is a faster way to detect whether or not your son is on illegal drugs." Jillian: "Okay. Sounds like a good idea." Onward Jo: "When the timing is right, talk to your son. Before school would be a good time to talk to him about his problems. I'd like you to express your concern, Jillian, and talk about your feelings. Tell Rowan you are worried about him, and how it feels for you to see him high on marijuana." Jillian: "I'm afraid he might not listen to me." Jo: "I'd like you to tell your son what you've seen him doing when smoking pot. Tell him that you want to help. Speak in a caring and understanding voice." DVD Meeting Reinforcements Time for Jo to go Family Update Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts